christianlegofansfandomcom-20200215-history
FW: Clinton body bags
> CLINTON BODY BAGS > These folks make Bonnie and Clyde look like pikers! > This is a refresher course-------------------- > With Hillary making a run for President in 2016 these items are important for everyone to keep in mind in the legacy the Clintons have left...... > On Tue, 7/2/13, Dr. John Grady wrote: > THE MANY CLINTON BODY BAGS. > Someone recently reminded me of this list. > I had forgotten how long it is. > Therefore, this is a quick refresher course, lest we forget what has happened to many "friends" and associates of Bill and Hillary Clinton. > 1- James McDougal- Convicted Whitewater partner of the Clintons who died of an apparent heart attack, while in solitary confinement. > He was a key witness in Ken Starr's investigation. > 2 - Mary Mahoney- A former White House intern was murdered July 1997 at a Starbucks Coffee Shop in Georgetown (Washington, D. C.). The murder happened just after she was to go public with her story of sexual harassment by Clinton in the White House. > 3 - Vince Foster- Former White House Councilor, and colleague of Hillary Clinton at Little Rock's Rose Law Firm. Died of a gunshot wound to the head, ruled a suicide. (He was about to testify against Hillary related to the records she refused to turn over to congress.) Was reported to have been having an affair with Hillary. > 4 - Ron Brown- Secretary of Commerce and former DNC Chairman. > Reported to have died by impact in a plane crash. A pathologist close to the investigation reported that there was a hole in the top of Brown's skull resembling a gunshot wound. At the time of his death Brown was being investigated, and spoke publicly of his willingness to cut a deal with prosecutors. The rest of the people on the plane also died. > A few days later the Air Traffic controller committed suicide. > 5 - C. Victor Raiser, II - Raiser, a major player in the Clinton fund raising organization died in a private plane crash in July 1992. > 6 - Paul Tulley- Democratic National Committee Political Director found dead in a hotel room in Little Rock on September 1992. Described by Clinton as a "dear friend and trusted advisor". > 7 - Ed Willey- Clinton fundraiser, found dead November 1993 deep in the woods in VA of a gunshot wound to the head. Ruled a suicide. Ed Willey died on the same day His wife Kathleen Willey claimed Bill Clinton groped her in the oval office in the White House. Ed Willey was involved in several Clinton fund raising events. > 8 - Jerry Parks- Head of Clinton's gubernatorial security team in Little Rock. Gunned down in his car at a deserted intersection outside Little Rock. Park's son said his father was building a dossier on Clinton. He allegedly threatened to reveal this information. After he died the files were mysteriously removed from his house. > 9 - James Bunch - Died from a gunshot suicide. It was reported that he had a "Black Book" of people which contained names of influential people who visited Prostitutes in Texas and Arkansas > 10 - James Wilson- Was found dead in May 1993 from an apparent hanging suicide. He was reported to have ties to the Clintons' Whitewater deals. > 11 - Kathy Ferguson- Ex-wife of Arkansas Trooper Danny Ferguson, was found dead in May 1994, in her living room .. a gunshot to her head. It was ruled a suicide even though there were several packed suitcases, as if she were going somewhere. Danny Ferguson was a co-defendant along with Bill Clinton in the Paula Jones Lawsuit, and > Kathy Ferguson was a possible corroborating witness for Paula Jones. > 12 - Bill Shelton- Arkansas State Trooper and fiance of Kathy Ferguson. > Critical of the suicide ruling of his fiance, he was found dead in June, 1994 of a gunshot wound also ruled a suicide at the grave site of his fiance. > 13 - Gandy Baugh- Attorney for Clinton's friend Dan Lassater, died by jumping out a window of a tall building January, 1994. His client, Dan Lassater, was a convicted drug distributor. > 14 - Florence Martin- Accountant & sub-contractor for the CIA, was related to the Barry Seal, Mean, Arkansas Airport drug smuggling case. > He died of three gunshot Wounds. > 15 - Suzanne Coleman- Reportedly had an affair with Clinton when he was Arkansas Attorney General. Died Of a gunshot wound to the back of the head, ruled a Suicide. Was pregnant at the time of her death. > 16 - Paula Grober- Clinton's speech interpreter for the deaf from 1978 until her death December 9,1992. She died in a one car accident. > 17 - Danny Casolaro- Investigative reporter Investigating the Mean Airport and Arkansas Development Finance authority. He slit his wrists, apparently, in the middle of his investigation. > 18 - Paul Wilcher- Attorney investigating corruption at Mean Airport with Casolaro and the 1980 "October Surprise"; was found dead on a toilet June 22, 1993, in his Washington DC apartment. Had delivered a report to Janet Reno 3 weeks before his death. (May have died of poison) > 19 - Jon Parnell Walker- Whitewater investigator for Resolution Trust Corp. Jumped to his death from his Arlington, Virginia apartment balcony August 15,1993. He was investigating the Morgan Guaranty scandal. > 20 - Barbara Wise- Commerce Department staffer. Worked closely with Ron Brown and John Huang. Cause of death unknown. Died November 29, 1996. Her bruised, nude body was found locked in her office at the Department of Commerce. > 21 - Charles Meissner- Assistant Secretary of Commerce who gave John Huang special security clearance died shortly thereafter in a small plane crash. > 22 - Dr. Stanley Heard- Chairman of the National Chiropractic Health Care AdvisoryCommittee died with his attorney Steve Dickson in a small plane crash. Dr. Heard, in addition to serving on Clinton 's advisory council personally treated Clinton's mother, stepfather and Brother. > 23 - Barry Seal- Drug running TWA pilot out of Mean Arkansas, death was no accident. > 24 - Johnny Lawhorn, Jr. - Mechanic, found a check made out to Bill Clinton in the trunk of a car left at his repair shop. He was found dead after his car had hit a utility pole. > 25 - Stanley Huggins- Investigated Madison Guaranty. His death was a purported suicide and his report was never released. > 26 - Hershel Friday- Attorney and Clinton fundraiser died March 1, 1994, when his plane exploded. > 27 - Kevin Ives & Don Henry- Known as "The boys on the track" case. > Reports say the two boys may have stumbled upon the Mean Arkansas airport drug operation. The initial report of death said their deaths were due to falling asleep on railroad tracks and being run over. Later autopsy reports stated that the 2 boys had been slain before being placed on the tracks. Many linked to the case died before their testimony could come before a Grand Jury. > THE FOLLOWING PERSONS HAD INFORMATION ON THE IVES/HENRY CASE: > 28 - Keith Coney- Died when his motorcycle slammed into the back of a truck, 7/88. > 29 - Keith McMaskle- Died, stabbed 113 times, Nov 1988 > 30 - Gregory Collins- Died from a gunshot wound January 1989. > 31 - Jeff Rhodes- He was shot, mutilated and found burned in a trash dump in April 1989. (Coroner ruled death due to suicide) > 32 - James Milan- Found decapitated. However, the Coroner ruled his death was due to natural causes"? > 33 - Jordan Kettleson- Was found shot to death in the front seat of his pickup truck in June 1990. > 34 - Richard Winters- A suspect in the Ives/Henry deaths. He was killed in a set-up robbery July 1989. > THE FOLLOWING CLINTON PERSONAL BODYGUARDS ALL DIED OF MYSTERIOUS CAUSES OR SUICIDE > 36 - Major William S. Barkley, Jr. > 37 - Captain Scott J . Reynolds > 38 - Sgt. Brian Hanley > 39 - Sgt. Tim Sabel > 40 - Major General William Robertson > 41 - Col. William Densberger > 42 - Col. Robert Kelly > 43 - Spec. Gary Rhodes > 44 - Steve Willis > 45 - Robert Williams > 46 - Conway LeBleu > 47 - Todd McKeehan > Pass this on. Let the public know what happens to associates of the Clintons! > And this list does not include the four dead Americans in Benghazi that Hillary abandoned! > HILLARY FOR PRESIDENT? > SURELY YOU JEST!!